


Mourning Dew

by carbonatedcaffeine



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst and Feels, F/F, F/M, First Time, Hanahaki Disease, Implied/Referenced Character Death, One-Sided Attraction, Sad Ending, Short One Shot, Teen Angst, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:15:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24187255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carbonatedcaffeine/pseuds/carbonatedcaffeine
Summary: Mary is a quiet girl troubled by her feelings for her friend Violet. These feelings being to blossom out of her control, hospitalizing her. Hanahaki Disease. She could get the flowers surgically removed, but by doing so the unrequited love she feels for Violet will be gone. She'd rather take them to her grave. Violet visits her and makes a huge confession.
Relationships: Original Female Character & Original Female Character, Original Female Character/Original Female Character, Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Mourning Dew

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in one sitting from 10pm to 2am rather than finishing up my research paper!! Priorities be damned, inspiration just hit me like a bus. I haven't written in such a long time, but this was fun! Maybe I'll write some more stuff later on.

I should’ve known it would come for me, I felt the symptoms firsthand. When she’d call my name with a grin on her face, my heart would skip a beat. My face flushes pink when she holds my hand, my palms getting sweatier as May transitions to June. But as I’m kneeling on the cold bathroom floor at 3AM, coughing blood and flower petals into the toilet bowl, the dreadful realization hits me. I fell in love with her. 

_ Violet. _

I clutch at my sweaty t-shirt, trying to focus on breathing. Tears welled in my eyes. 

_ Violet.  _

I grit my teeth, shakily getting up and flushing the contents of the toilet. I wobble to the sink, turn it on, and splash cold water on my face. I look into the mirror, a black-haired girl staring back at me with pained brown eyes. I break down and sob quietly, alone in my bathroom. 

Violet greets me the next day at school with the same gorgeous smile and “Hey Mary!” I force a small smile on my face and my throat feels tight. My hands clench around my backpack straps, getting sweaty.

“Ready for English finals? ‘Cuz I am!” Violet said with enthusiasm and a wink. Her brown hair sways as we walk. I laughed softly, saying that a late-night cram studying session does not count as readiness. I watch her sheepishly scratch her cheek, how her soft lips subtly pout. Her hazel eyes are pretty. We make conversation on the way to class. She holds onto my sleeve as we make our way through the sea of students in the building. 

My heart aches.

I falter in my steps and Violet looks at me, concerned. “What’s up Mae?” I stutter saying that I need to use the restroom and run. Violet calls out to me, but I ignore her and push through the crowd and to the restroom. I rush into an empty stall, close it, and fell to my knees coughing into the toilet bowl. Disgusting red petals fill the toilet, like some avant-garde artwork. My lungs feel like they’re on fire and I can hardly breathe. Ringing fills my ears, and I faint. 

_ Hanahaki Disease.  _ The doctor explained that it’s a result of unrequited love. As if I didn’t know, but I nod mindlessly to their explanations. My mom kept a facade of worry on her face the whole time. Her boyfriend accompanied her.  _ Not my dad.  _ When the nurse asked if they were married and her boyfriend shyly called me his daughter, I had to resist the urge to hurl. My fists balled up so tight and I shot him a resentful glare that shut him up. The doctor and nurse eventually left for a briefing, and I braced myself for what mom had to say.

“Mary, how could you be so irresponsible? You need to focus on your studies.” Mom scolded me. She was dressed nicely, in a dress and makeup. Must’ve interrupted her date, and I don’t feel the slightest bit guilty. 

“Why do you keep doing this? Why can’t you just be a normal girl? I raised you to take care of me in the future but you’re leading me to an early grave!”

Mom proceeded to bash me, her unfortunate boyfriend glancing back and forth between her and me. I stayed silent. She was never a good listener. I stared at my hands clenched tightly to the sheets, and my eyes went out of focus. Her voice became white noise. And then I heard nothing. It all became static, I couldn’t understand what the doctor was saying or why the noise grew louder in volume until I came back to reality and realized day turned to night. 

Darkness surrounds me and in a panic, I scoot further into the hospital bed and wrap myself in the sheets. My heart pounds hard against my ribcage, and the urge to throw up intensifies. I curl into a ball and cry. 

_ Violet. _

I clutch at my chest as my eyes burn from the searing tears. I sob, thinking of her and what she’s doing. I wondered if she was worried about me, if she’s spamming my phone with texts and calls.

_ Violet. _

I choke and cough out the bloody petals, smashing my fist onto the nurse call button. Everything goes by in a red blur, petals falling to my feet as I’m hauled to the restroom to get the rest of the petals out of my throat. Everything hurts, and all I see is red until I black out.

_ Violet.  _

A week has passed and no recovery. The doctor explains that I need to undergo surgery in order to remove the flowers in my lungs, but by doing so my feelings for Violet will disappear. I told them I’d rather keep the flowers in my system, but my mom insisted I go through with the surgery. I stared her down, remaining adamant on my decision and she started weeping crocodile tears. 

“Oh hun, I can’t stand to see you dying slowly like this! You have to go through with the surgery.” She dabbed at her tears with a tissue the nurse offered her and sniffled. She looked at me, pleading with her wet eyes for me to live on to be her personal care-taker and piggy bank. I stared back at her. “I’d rather die.”

Violet visited me as my body grew weaker. With a gentle smile, she’d ask, “How’re you doing Mary?” and gift me snacks and small gifts. One day, Violet asked who I had feelings for.

I wave it off, saying it’s nobody. Violet frowns. “Mae, this is serious. I think you should at least try to confess to them!” She’s in a pretty purple dress, sitting on the hospital bed in front of me. I try not to let my gaze wander. 

“Who knows? Maybe they’ll like you back, and then you’ll be cured of this disease!” She brings both of my hands together and holds them, coming closer to me. Her eyes twinkle with adoration as she looks at me. My heart is racing, is this a sign? My palms are sweaty again. I nervously bite my bottom lip and begin to speak just as Violet speaks.

“Violet, I-”

“Mae-”

We look at each other and laugh, our cheeks in pain from smiling too much. I tell her to go ahead. Violet firmly grasps my hands and starts blushing. I patiently wait for her to talk, anticipating what she has to say.

Violet starts, “I just- I thought the timing seemed perfect,” She caresses my hands, looking nervous, “That maybe it’ll encourage you to confess to your crush since you don’t want to get surgery.” 

At this point, my heart is hammering against my ribcage, and my mouth feels dry. Time seems to stand still at this very moment, and I’m holding my breath. 

“I confessed! And he said yes!” Violet exclaims, her face now red from blushing. She looks at me expectantly, as if wanting to hear me say,  _ Congratulations! I’m so happy for you! _

I stay silent. I’m looking at her, confused. Hurt. Betrayed? I suddenly feel numb. The room feels cold. For a few moments, I was taken aback and had no words. 

“Remember Sean? The computer science major with the goofy smile and messy hair that always said hi to us in class? I confessed to him a few days ago.” Violet smiles abashedly, with a fondness in her eyes. 

I taste copper. _He only greeted you, not me._ What do you do in a situation like this? Laugh it off? Cry? I continued to stare at her silently. Violet blinks and her brows furrow and she looks unsure.   
“Mary? I’m sorry I didn’t tell you earlier. Are you mad?” Violet reaches out, but I smack her hand away. I see red. Violet. I see her, but I also don’t. I can feel my lips tremble as I look into her eyes, a tear falls down my cheek.

“I hate you.” 

The tears flow, and my vision is blurred. The girl I loved is smudged. I see red. Violet. She’s getting off the bed, backing away from me. 

“Mae? Do you need the nurse?” She cautiously makes her way to the nurse call button. I grit my teeth in frustration, the urge to hurl overwhelms me. 

“Violet, I loved you!” 

I broke down, clenching the hospital sheets and sobbing. Bloody petals fall as I go into a coughing fit. 

_ Violet, I- _

Ringing fills my ears, voices turn into white noise, to static, and all I see is blood and petals.

_ Violet, I loved you. _


End file.
